


Now, Kiss The Bride.

by NaranjitaFanfics



Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [26]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: Joxter finally asks to Mymble the big question.
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter/Mymlan | The Mymble
Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501037
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Now, Kiss The Bride.

“YES!”

  
Mymble's voice and laughter was heard all around that beautiful field full of fireflies and the sky covered in a blanket of beautiful starlights. The lady ran and jumped over the guy of short height, who was bending over, showing a magnificent ring.

* * *

“So, what's going on, Mymble?” Moominmama asked, sitting on the sofa along with Mrs. Fillyjonk, Emma, Snorkmaiden and Mymble's Daughter.

Mymble reunited them to give them the great news, all of them were waiting impatiently to know what this was all about.

“Ah...” She sighed in a lovely manner, showing her ring on purpose while fixing her hair. “I don't know girls... It's just that...” Suddenly, she showed the ring in front of everyone. “Guess who's getting married!”

Everyone was astonished and smiled when she said that.

“Joxter... did that!?” Moominmama exclaimed with surprise.

“Mjm! Mjm!” She nodded excitedly.

“Aww!” Snorkmaiden cupped her own cheeks and interlocked them together. “How adorable! Is there going to be a wedding?”

“WEDDING!?” Mymble shouted.

“Yes!” Emma added. “A wedding! Don't you think it is romantic, Mymble?” She raised her eyebrows in confusion. “Why do you see something wrong with that?”

“That's a lot of payment...” She muttered. “And... no. I don't think Joxter would be interested in having one...”

Moominmama smiled and raised a brow.  
“Are you sure he's like that?”

Mymble looked at her confused.  
“What?”

Moominmama went closer to her and touched her shoulder.

“Do you really think he bought you that ring?”

Mymble looked to a side nervously.  
“Uhh...”

“Of course not!” Her daughter stood up. “He did something way more risky! He stole it!”

“And it wasn't any random stealing!” Snorkmaiden shouted. “He had the time to find it your size!”

Mymble smiled and looked at her accessory.  
“He did an extra effort...”

Everyone nodded.   
“So... what are you going to do?” Fillyjonk asked.

“The wedding? Hah! I have no idea.”

* * *

In that same night, Mymble went up to talk with Joxter, he was leaving something inside a tiny chest over the table.

“Honey?” She approached him.

“Yes, Mymble?” He asked still doing his business, not looking at her.

“Well, uhh... now that we are compromised... Are we going to have a wedding?”

Joxter closed the chest, being that the only sound heard at the moment. Mymble was nervous after that.

Joxter turned around, even with his chair.

“Mymble, come here.” He closed his eyes and moved his fingers to himself.

Mymble slowly came closer to him. Joxter opened the chest and got out a large list.

“Ehem!” Joxter started to read the paper. “I want to make our love immortal, so for that, I want to offer this big list of potential things for our wedding.”

Mymble covered her mouth in shock.  
“Jo-Joxter... you did all of that... seriously?”

He nodded.  
“I've been wanting to do this for years, but I was never brave to ask you, until now...”

Mymble ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

  
“Joxter! You don't know how lucky I am to have you!”

“Lucky? You? I don't think so. I am. Who would love someone like me?”

Mymble chucked.  
“Hmm, maybe I am crazy because I love you.”

“Then you're just insulting yourself.”

“No.” She responded. “Because the craziest people are the best.”

“Then, I guess you're right.” He added. “Because you're the best person in my life.” He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

* * *

Time passed by, Moomin was looking for Snufkin, and he found him inside his tent, along with Little My and Mymble's Daughter, with a lot of letters between them.

Snufkin seemed to be writing something, Mymble's Daughter was getting the letters inside envelopes and Little My sealed them.

Moomin looked at them confusedly, and no one noticed the staring by being so concentrated in their business.

“What are you guys doing?” Moomin asked.

All of them startled after hearing him but kept doing their things.

“Writing invitations,” Snufkin answered while finishing writing a letter and giving it to Mymble's Daughter.

“Invitations?” Moomin looked at them with curiosity and sat next to the mumrik.

“Mom is getting married, Moomin!” Mymble's Daughter smiled while closing the envelope.

“Here.” Little My gave him a letter. “You're the first one to get the invitation.”

“OH MY GOD! How exciting!” Moomin shouted.

“Hey, what if you start giving out the invitations while we're doing this?” Snufkin proposed.

* * *

The invitations went to half the valley, and finally, it was finally that day. Everyone was getting ready for the big event and Mymble was nervously excited.

The big white lady looked at herself in the mirror, looking at her dress.

A white dress of a ballgown skirt and a heart-shaped neckline.

Her red hair was loose, showing how silky it was. Her neck had a pearl necklace, which combined with her earrings since it was the same gem. Her makeup was soft, of pink shades.

“Nervous?” Moominmama asked wearing a simple pink dress of soft and wrinkly fabric that covered her shoes, with a neckline of fallen shoulders.

“Yes, though I shouldn't be.”

“Everyone is at this moment, darling,” Fillyjonk said, wearing the same dress and having her hair in a bun. “But remember, everything is going to be okay.”

Mymble wore her floral veil on, covering her face.

Someone knocked on the door and opened. Snufkin peeked out of it, wearing a white tuxedo.

“Mom?”

Mymble looked at him and the bridesmaids.  
“Dad's waiting.”

* * *

The bridal song was played while Joxter looked at the white runway. The bridesmaid walked along with their couples and stayed in their respective places.

And that's when Mymble came with Snufkin, taking her to his father.

Moominpapa read everything he needed to say to unite the couple. The Muddler was the godfather holding the rings.

Mymble tried to not cry out of the emotion and so did Joxter.

* * *

Both shared their votes and gave each other an adorable kiss. Mymble's Daughter and Snufkin laughed when they saw them dancing. Mymble "shook" Joxter in the air, everything was so fun, and it was going to be more in the future.


End file.
